Por Ti
by WakaiSenshi
Summary: Un corazón herido, una traición dolorosa, mil sentimientos en pelea, cientos de preguntas, pero ninguna respuesta, todo por una guerrera, que no supo valorar el amor de verdad. Song fic canción Grenade


**Holas esta, se que había dicho en mi otra historia que a lo mejor me desaparecería un poco en cuanto a escribir historias, y es la verdad pero escribir es como reflejar un poco lo que siento y pues que mejor que una historia, es un song fic, espero les guste, y sobre la historia "Guerrera y guardiana de la vida" la pienso continuar asi que gracias a quienes comentaron, ahora sin mas ACCIÓN.**

* * *

_**AMAR ES ENTREGAR TODO, Y **__**NO PEDIR NADA A CAMBIO, HABRÁ PERSONAS QUE LO SEPAN, PERO MUY POCAS QUE LO VALOREN.**_

* * *

_**POR TI**_

_**GRENADE.- BRUNO MARS.**_

Día a día solo, con la oscuridad y silencio como única compañía en esta tormenta que se desato dentro de mi alma, no sé cómo ocurrió pero si sé que debe seguir su curso,… oculto….., hasta terminar en el olvido… minuto a minuto reprimiendo mis sentimientos frente a todos, sin poder recurrir a alguien por ayuda, queriendo gritar a los mil vientos mi desesperación y frustración que vivo cada vez que la veo junto a ese asesino, riendo y regocijándose de mi sufrimiento y el de mi familia…. detesto, que a pesar de lo que le diga y demuestre, ella siempre será fiel a ese hombre que la alejo de su verdadero padre y le arrebato a su madre, …odio… que a pesar de que diga que me ama me lastime por la espalda con mi propia espada, pero lo que más desprecio es, a este estúpido corazón, que me hace amarla a cada minuto con mayor desesperación, y darle más de lo que puedo dar.

_**Easy come, easy go **__Fácil viene fácil se va__**  
**__**That's just how you live **__Así es precisamente como vives oh (__como vives__),__**  
**__**Take, take, take it all **__Tomas, tomas, lo tomas todo,__**  
**__**But you never give **__Pero nunca das nada._

Segundo a segundo procurando comprender el por qué….de todo esto,….. Y, a lo único que recurre mi mente es a tu imagen, en nuestro primer beso,…divago…..tratando de entender la razón por la que tenías tus bellos ojos color ámbar abiertos,…. intentando…... descifrar cada uno de los problemas que se han originado por tu causa, las numerosas peleas que se han desenfrenado y a las cuales me enfrento… por ti,…momento a momento, queriendo ganarme tu amor, luchando contra todos para que tú seas feliz, …..Pero…. parece que simplemente no lo entiendes.

_**Should've known you was trouble **__Debí haber sabido que tú traerías problemas__**  
**__**from the first kiss, **__Desde el primer beso,_

_**had your eyes wide open **__Tú tenías tus ojos bien abiertos.__**  
**__**Why were they open? **__¿Por qué estaban abiertos?__**  
**__**Gave you all I had **__Te di __todo lo que tenía__,__**  
**__**And you tossed it in the trash **__Y tú lo arrojaste a la basura__**,**__**  
**__**You tossed it in the trash, you did **__Lo arrojaste a la basura, lo hiciste._

_**To**__**give me all your love **__Que me dieras todo tu amor_

_**is all I ever asked **__Es todo lo que te pedí,__**  
**__**Because what you don't understand is...**__Porque lo que no entiendes es que..._

Enfrentándome a miles de pruebas con la única meta de ganarme tu corazón, sufriendo cientos de heridas, siendo atacado por innumerables hombres a muerte, detendría mil espadas si así me lo pidieras, deseando salvarte aun si eso tiene como precio mi vida, ….ojala….. Entendieras que haría lo que fuese por ti…. Pero y ¿tú?

_**I'd catch a grenade for you **__Atraparía una granada (__explosiva__) por ti,  
__**Throw my hand on a blade for you **__Detendría una espada con mi mano por ti,__**  
**__**I'd jump in front of a train for you **__Saltaría frente a un tren por ti,  
__**You know I'd do anything for you **__Sabes que haría lo que fuese por ti,__**  
**__**I**__**would go through all this pain **__Soportaría todo ese dolor,__**  
**__**Take a bullet straight through my brain **__Aceptaría un bala que me atravesara el cerebro_

_**Yes, I would die for your baby **__Sí, moriría por ti, nena__**  
**__**But you won't do the same **__Pero tú no harías lo mismo._

_**No, no, no, no**_

Mi alma se inundó por la tristeza, porque tú me dejaste a la deriva, me entregaste a la oscuridad de dónde ahora vienes, para tenderme una trampa, te pedí que le dijeras a tu "padre" que digo "HOLA", cuando me llevaste ante él, recibí gran cantidad de golpes hasta que no pude defenderme, y sin más deje poco a poco de sentir ya que caí en la inconsciencia.

_**Black, black, black and blue **__Negro, negro, negro (__la oscuridad__) y azul (la tristeza)__**  
**__**beat me **__**till I'm numb **__Me golpearon hasta ya no sentir nada.__**  
**__**Tell the devil I said "hey" **__Dile (__pregúntale__) al diablo, que digo "hola"  
__**when you get back to where you're from **__Cuando regreses del lugar de dónde viniste._

Debí saber cómo eras, una gran actriz, una mentirosa, frente a mi eras una pero tras mi mostrabas quien eres, en mi cara dijiste que me amabas, y ahora dejas que me maltraten.

_**Mad woman, bad woman **__Mujer loca, mujer malvada,__  
__**That's just what you are, yeah **__Eso es precisamente lo que eres__**.  
**__**You'll smile in my face then rip the breaks out my car **__Si sonríes cuando estamos de frente, y después le quitas los frenos a mi auto.  
__**Gave you all I had **__Te di todo lo que tenía,__**  
**__**And you tossed it in the trash **__Y tú lo arrojaste a la basura,__**  
**__**You tossed it in the trash, yes you did **__Lo arrojaste a la basura, lo hiciste__**.  
**__**To give me all your love **__Que__me dieras todo tu amor_

_**Is all I ever asked **__Es todo que te pedí,__**  
**__**Cause what you don't understand is**__...P__orque lo que no entiendes es que..._

_**I'd catch a grenade for you **__Atraparía una granada (__explosiva__) por ti,  
__**Throw my hand on a blade for you **__Detendría una espada con mi mano por ti,__**  
**__**I'd jump in front of a train for you **__Saltaría frente a un tren por ti,  
__**You know I'd do anything for you **__Sabes que haría lo que fuese por ti,__**  
**__**I would go through all this pain **__Soportaría todo ese dolor,__**  
**__**Take a bullet straight through my brain **__Aceptaría un bala que me atravesara el cerebro_

_**Yes, I would die for your baby **__Sí, moriría por ti, nena__**  
**__**But you won't do the same **__Pero tú no harías lo mismo._

Ves la tortura a la que me someten, y no haces nada, incluso te regocijas de mí sufrir, animas a que me lastimen, ves que mi cuerpo se quebranta, mas no mi alma y eso es lo que más te enoja, si alguna vez creí que me amabas esto es lo que me dice que nunca lo hiciste, y solo me engañaste.

_**If my body was on fire, **__Si mi cuerpo se estuviera quemando,__**  
**__**You' d watch me burn down in flames **__Tú me verías arder completamente en las llamas,__**  
**__**You said you loved me you're a liar **__Dijiste que me amabas, eres una mentirosa.__**  
**__**Cause you never, ever, ever did baby...**__Porque tú, nunca, nunca, nunca lo hiciste nena..._

Yo se que tu eres la responsable de todo esto, que me usaste, nunca te importe en realidad, lo único que buscaste fue que me quebrara poco a poco, pero a pesar de eso, este necio corazón no deja de añorarte, aun me pide que haga de todo por ti, y yo lo haré hasta que mi vida se apague.

_**But darling I'll still catch a grenade for you **__Pero querida aun así atraparía granada por ti,__**  
**__**Throw my hand on a blade for you **__Detendría una espada con mi mano por ti,__**  
**__**I'd jump in front of a train for you **__Saltaría frente a un tren por ti,  
__**You know I'd do anything for you **__Sabes que haría lo que fuese por ti,__**  
**__**I would go through all this pain **__Soportaría todo ese dolor,__**  
**__**Take a bullet straight through my brain **__Aceptaría un bala que me atravesara el cerebro_

_**Yes, I would die for your baby **__Sí, moriría por ti, nena__**  
**__**But you won't do the same **__Pero tú no harías lo mismo._

_**No, you won't do the same **__No, tú no harás lo mismo,__**  
**__**You wouldn't do the same **__Tú no harías lo mismo,__**  
Oh, you'll never do the same O**__h, __tú nunca harías lo mismo,__**  
no, no, no, no.**_

Las fuerzas poco a poco me abandonan, mi aliento se va volviendo frío a cada instante, mi cuerpo se duerme, pero mi espíritu ahora se mantiene firme, con la poca fortaleza que me queda alzo la cabeza, y te veo junto a ese hombre que solo te ha lastimado, aprecio la espada que empuñas con suma fortaleza, y veo, una sonrisa de superioridad en tu hermoso rostro, te doy la última mirada en la que trato de impregnar todo mi amor, te arrodillas junto a mí, me dedicas una caricia con la palma de tu mano en el rostro y luego me apuñalas.

Siento el frío expandirse por todo mi ser hasta que poco a poco cierro mi ojos, las fuerzas se me esfuman, el sueño me invade y con mi último deseo de que seas libre de ese asesino, al que llamas "padre", y encuentres a alguien que te ame y cuide como yo todo el tiempo busque hacerlo.

* * *

**HOLAS otra ves, espero le gustara, y pues quien de con los personajes, y quiera le haré un song fic del personaje que quiera y con la canción que me digan, esto para compensar el que tarde en actualizar, aprte de que quiero darles gusto con algo.**

**cuidense bye :)**

**Y que nadie nunca frene sus sueños :D**


End file.
